The Show Must Go On
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: PFN’s 3rd Morbidity Contest. The final tragic act of Don Juan Triumphant. [Oneshot]


Rated: PG-13 (T)

Genre: Suspense/Horror

Summary: PFN's 3rd Morbidity Contest. The final tragic act of Don Juan Triumphant. One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom or DJT.

A/N: This got in 20th place. It was a different format for me and it was interesting to try. Enjoy!

The Show Must Go On…

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Act V- The Final Confrontation**

**Set: Don Juan's home and Aminta's inn**

_Scene 1—Don Juan leaves his quarters, his dagger stained with blood. Passirino, overwhelmed with grief and guilt, confesses to his master that from the beginning Aminta was in another affair with the stable boy, Don Antonio. Passirino had secretly helped her to meet her lover at various rendezvous points throughout his master's seduction of the fair beauty. Outraged by his servant's and Aminta's betrayal, Don Juan removes Passirino's tongue so he will no longer speak as punishment. He then, therefore, plots against Aminta to justify his bleeding heart._

**Don Juan**:

(Charges from behind room's curtains, the shining dagger cloaked with crimson in his trembling hand.)

Passirino! My Judas… (stares at his blade with little remorse) Damn you, my once loyal friend! Your betrayal leads you into the eternal flames!

(Light dims and from behind illuminates to reveal Passirino, kneeling to profess his sins)

**Passirino**:

Master! My heart and conscience are heavy with guilt. God shall condemn me for what I must tell you, but if you will find it in your good soul that your devoted Passirino will find forgiveness in this world…

Aminta and Don Antonio have been together from the moment you two had met! She told me of the boy and I helped her to hide the affair. And it was I who encouraged her to leave once your identity was known. She's now residing in one of the inns outside the village.

I tell you this Master to absolve my treason and be in your good graces once more. I promise never to interfere and I give you my word from my bleak heart that's announced from my own tongue…

(Background fades, Don Juan center stage)

**Don Juan**:

Aminta… my love… (Clenches dagger and swipes it maliciously through the air) Curse you little harlot! I could have given you the world and now… now you have ripped out my heart and crushed it with your impure hands! And I suffer in Hell with your haunting voice and false words of love… Why Aminta? Why?

(Conceals dagger in pocket and paces furiously)

You have humiliated me! You have hurt me like no other has done!

(Stops abruptly and smirks ominously)

And you shall feel the same!

_End Scene_

_Scene 2—Don Juan rides off into the night towards the inn. He ponders over Aminta and their short romance, and condemns her innocent beauty. He then arrives at the inn and climbs through the window where the unaware temptress lays._

**Don Juan**:

My sweet dove. Do you have any notion of the foreign feelings you have inspired within me? Do you have any notion how my soul cries for you? How it longs for your own to mate? I could have given you a life you never would have imagined! The love and pleasure of a man that no woman has ever known before! For what do you dismiss it? A pathetic poor stable boy who could offer you nothing but his body.

Was I only a body to you? Have there been many others? Have they experienced this heartache that you bestowed upon my wretchedness?

Oh how I wish this were never true! Oh how I believe our words of passion and love like a blind fool. I thought you were different from the others… yet you were part of the usual manipulative wenches that I could control. But you're the incarnation of Delilah herself!

We have past the point of no return… from the moment you spent the night in my arms and tonight there will be no going back now. You stole my heart, you worthless brat with your pure innocent voice and untouched body. Though I assume it must be far from untouched than I had thought! A whore such as you deserves a Fate far worse than the removal of a sacred part.

And you shall beg for the mercy of God and me who holds your life in my bare hands!

(Don Juan arrives at the quiet inn. He carefully hides his beloved horse, Celio, in the brushes of the nearby woods and silently travels up the vine wall to the window of a faint flickering of a candle.)

_End Scene_

_Scene 3—Don Juan finds the two lovers asleep. He sneaks inside to began his revenge..._

Quietly, he stood in full height, as the silvery moonlight streamed from his sides, creating a large dark shadow in his path. To his shock, he finds his love and her lover lying in bed, nude and lost in deep slumber.

Her crowns of brown curls were sprawled across her lover's chest filling him with mad jealousy. He once had the pleasure of feeling those silky tresses spread across his own torso. He clenched his fists violently, the sharp points of his nails creating half-moon crescents in the flesh, yet he ignored the screaming pain.

His dagger was unsheathed as he crept over towards the bed nearing the oblivious lovers. One deep cut through the boy's throat was all that needed, yet that alone didn't fulfill his hunger for blood.

He thus raised the glittering blade, dripping of crimson, and plunged it repeatedly into the young visage. Over and over the knife performed its task as the once pretty face was now torn and unrecognizable.

A rush of satisfaction overflowed his taut body.

In his mind's eye he could already imagine her waking to find her lover dead, his blood on her hands. Oh how sweet that would be!

But… it wouldn't be enough. She would mourn, no doubt, for the loss of his body, yet she'll go out to look for another. And where will the punishment be? Nothing that her undeniable charms couldn't replace. No… it wouldn't do. She must know the hurt she gave him. She should know, no, feel his overwhelming grief.

His dark eyes fixated on her unaware sleeping form. Specks of red sprinkled her chocolate tresses and ivory face, giving her the appearance of an Amazon-warrior. He smirked as he nudged her so she was lying face up towards the ceiling.

Merely taking in her vulnerable state sent his lust coursing hotly through him. She still, even despite her deceitfulness, possessed that innocent nature that entrapped him. Oh the surprising gasps that flew from those full, sensuous ruby lips…

His features hardened as he remembered how she twisted his heart in her ruthless palms. Grinning wryly, he would return the favor.

He dropped the dagger to the floor, not wanting her blood split on another's life. He would keep the decency of the image he had of her intact. Marring her wouldn't help his justified anger.

The covers were thrown off and he jumped on top of her body. Instantly, her body jerked awake as those enchanting brown irises stared in fear, horror, and apprehension.

Not giving her a chance to scream, his strong, burly hands wrapped around her swanlike neck. Her tiny hands rose up to push him away, but he held the upper hand, pinning her defenseless form into the mattress. Quickly, he undid his zipper and her orbs widened in realization as to what he was going to do.

The pressure on her throat increased as he moved, the whimpers and gasps for air was the only sounds coming from her mouth. But he was relentless. No mercy was shown as the life was slowly being drained from her flailing body until her movements ceased, the sounds quieted. Her eyes were open, her terror no longer disguised for what she had for this creature.

No remorse could be traced in his cold pupils as he flung himself away from her. The moonlight washed over the two dead bodies, and he never saw anything more beautiful than his dove, lying naked and lifeless. He knew she would make a lovely corpse…

He moved over and bent down to kiss her lips one last time, lingering in her taste, before closing her eyelids.

"Good-bye my Aminta," Erik whispered as he melted into the covers of midnight.

The End


End file.
